hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Ayuhara (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy and a member of the Lilies. Her best friends were her fellow classmates, Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano. The trio were constantly harassing and bullying Tsukushi Makino. They occasionally tried to suck up to her, such as when they thought she was dating Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography High school She entered Eitoku Academy, where she was in the same homeroom as Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano, her best friends. Tsukushi Makino was also in their class.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers Bullying Tsukushi and Kazuya's location]] The girls became envious of Tsukushi, when she began drawing the attention of the F4. They subsequently wrote mean rumors about Tsukushi being a delinquent and having a child on the classroom's blackboard. Making sure she saw them, Erika and her friends wiped off the messages. The girls then pretended to like her and asked her to a "jeans party" in the ritzy neighborhood of Roppongi. There the girls embarrassed Tsukushi about her clothes. She eventually caught on that they had written the rumors. They continued to yell at Tsukushi until she revealed their true intentions to the whole party. The girls were thoroughly by the time she poured a drink on Yuriko's head. The next day, they confronted Tsukushi at school and informed her about Rui Hanazawa's love Shizuka Todo. The trio was berated her when Tsukasa Domyoji forced them to leave her alone.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi was being bullied again after her friend Kazuya Aoike received a red card. The trio found the pair hiding behind a bush. Erika was the first to sound off the alarm about their location. A mob then proceeded to chase the two.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers The girls and several other Eitoku students accompanied the F4 on Tsukasa's yacht to Atami. There they were annoyed to find Tsukushi. Yuriko then tried to convince Shizuka Todo not to invite Tsukushi to that night's party. She was invited nonetheless, much to the girls' irritation when they saw her there in a designer dress.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The next day, they learned that Tsukushi had kissed Tsukasa the night before. Erika accusingly said "She took advantage of the chaos to attack him!" That night, they joined the others when Tsukasa started a squid cookout on deck.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Fall term hold Makiko while Tsukushi is being hurt]] That fall, Erika and the others overheard Tsukasa saying Tsukushi was pursuing him. She and Minako were particularly angry. On the other hand, Yuriko calmly reminded them of the video they had taken of Tsukushi and Rui over vacation. Later that afternoon, the girls showed the video to Tsukasa. He broke Erika's camcorder, which distressed her. Tsukasa then slapped Yuriko when she approached him. The girls promptly ran to her side to make sure she was okay.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, the girls had heard about Shizuka renouncing her family name. While discussing the topic, all three expressed their surprised by her decision.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers After Rui left for France, Yuriko called Tsukushi "pathetic." Erika added "At least she knows how far beneath him she is." They all then laughed until Tsukasa entered the room and spoke to Tsukushi.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, a notice about Tsukushi and Tsukasa dated was posted on the school's bulletin board. The girls immediately started acting nice to Tsukushi. Erika gave her the nickname "Tsuki." The girls later found Tsukushi talking to Sakurako Sanjo, whom Erika recognized as a new student that the boys called "cute." Annoyed, they overly complimented Tsukushi before dragging her to go clubbing with them.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The following day, they informed Tsukushi that they had seen Sakurako at a night club before. Erika commented "She acts so innocent in school." Tsukushi apparently did not believe them and ran off after saying "She's not like that!"Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers Later, they continued being nice to Tsukushi and even asked her to go clubbing again. The next day, a photo of Tsukushi and a foreigner was spread around school. The girls started to bully her again.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The following day, a school-wide attack was launched on Tsukushi. Erika cheered on the sidelines with her friends, shouting things like "Let her have it!" She and Yuriko then held Makiko Endo back, when she tried to interfere after the others had tied Tsukushi to a car.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the girls watched Tsukasa punish the male students who hurt Tsukushi the previous day.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, Erika had their classmates gather around her to show them a yearbook which Yuriko had brought. In it was an old photo of Sakurako, revealing her face before plastic surgery. The revelation quickly spread around school. The next day, the three girls made fun of Sakurako for having had plastic surgery done. Tsukushi confronted the girls, defending Sakurako for "buying beauty." The girls ran off when Tsukushi threatened to have the punished.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Her looks were similar to those of Tsukushi, including her round face and large eyes. Her eyes were also light blue. Erika was a few inches shorter than both her friends. She had short, curly brown hair which she always wore down. Erika wore name-brand clothes like her friends. Personality and traits Erika was a greedy person who believed money was the most important. Her goal was to one day marry a wealthy man. She also valued looks over personality. Erika and her friends cruelly bullied Tsukushi, whom they hated because she was close to the F4. Behind the scenes *Sahori Kajikawa voices Erika in the 1996 ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents